


【君芬】在海港与地平线之间

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0





	【君芬】在海港与地平线之间

和所有稚气未脱的毛头小子一样，李炫君年轻时也爱吹牛逼。只是和寻常市井混混有一点不同的是，他十九岁的时候曾经以一敌多，凭一把手枪杀出重围救了自家老大。那以后“圣枪哥”的名号就传开了，没人知道是不是他自己取的，但确实是他说开的。

再后来他被提拔上去。他们和天南海北的人都有生意，时常要像候鸟一样在寒带与热带之间迁徙。舟车劳顿不能说不是一种折磨，但李炫君也藉此见识了许多从未领略的风景，这成为他流浪的理由之一，还有一个是钱。

经历了些风浪，他变得持重许多，故作浮夸地吹去枪口硝烟已然成为历史。他依旧杀伐果断，只是鲜少再刻意卖弄。毕竟他再如何潇洒凌厉，当年暗恋的女孩终究已嫁作了人妇。

他一个人的时候偶尔会想起那段像隔着块毛玻璃的往事，每每都觉得恍若隔世，于是干脆不再去想。他拖着尸体一路走到有灯火的地方，身后的雪地留下一道很长的印子。俄罗斯的冬天太过寒冷了，血流出来就被冻住，更何况是无用的感情呢。

废弃的港口边堆着些绳索、沙袋和救生圈，不远处是黑色的墨汁一样沉寂的海面。他很熟练地把沙袋绑在尸体脚上。废码头就是有这一点好，提供沉尸工具的同时还包送海葬场所。你说那些斥巨资用直升机把骨灰撒在海里的人又高明得到哪里去呢。人的祖先从海里出来，终究要回到海里去。

这是个平静无风的夜晚，海港边只有宁静，和一点挥之不去的压抑。可他还是敏锐地捕捉到另一个人的呼吸，像猛兽窥伺猎物，是一种与生俱来的本能。他暂停下手中的动作，掏出手电照过去。铁栏杆上陡然照出一道人影来，他吃了一惊，问：“是谁？”

那个人显出形来，坐在高高的生锈的铁栏杆上，看身量只是个孩子。海风吹着，他麻灰色的围巾飘起来，好像一只展翅欲飞的鸽子。

男孩子愣了一下，毫无面对抛尸者应有的畏惧：“我就坐在这儿看看风景呀，你忙你的嘛，大叔。”

大叔这个称呼让李炫君很不爽。他是不修边幅了些，许久没刮的胡子已经快要盖住嘴唇，但说到底他才二十多岁。大概是自己有种少年老成的气场吧，李炫君安慰自己，同时不忘沉下脸威胁道：“你今天什么都没看到，明白吗？”

鸽子轻盈地从栏杆降落至地面，往地上瞟了两眼，然后蹲下身把死人有着一个血窟窿的脸掰过来，有点惊讶地说：“这个不是卖卷烟的鲍里斯吗？他是怎么死的？”

李炫君冷声道：“和你没有关系，赶紧回家去。”

男孩子撅起嘴说：“我想知道原因嘛。”

“你话太多了。”他沉下脸，拔出枪指着男孩子的额头。对方一愣，眉眼间终于露了怯色，“你要杀我灭口吗？”

后来李炫君想起这段过往，如果他干净利落地扣下扳机，或许就没有后面的事了。代价只是需要处理的尸体再多一具。

他还是犹豫了，把枪插回皮套里，转过身去把尸体拖向海边。一朵巨大的水花埋葬了一个与他没什么交集就死在他手里的人，可他也早就对此习以为常了。

同事的电话好巧不巧在这时候打过来。他接起来，是嫌他墨迹，催他快去一起喝酒。他敷衍着，沿着来时的路走回去，看见那个瘟神一样的男孩儿还站在那里。

破灯塔的光亮映在他眼睛里，像两块琥珀。瘟神盯着他看，声音微微发着颤：“你……中国人？”

李炫君挑眉：“不像吗？”又觉得自己语气应该冷硬些，就说：“是，怎么？”

“你是我这些年遇到的第一个中国人。”男孩子定定地望住他，“我会永远记得你的。”

“……”李炫君不知该如何接话了，况且同事催促之下，他也不得不走了。于是随口道：“我没工夫在这跟你闲扯，赶紧回家找你妈去。”

男孩儿忽然变了脸色，神情里带着点委屈又带着点怨恨。“我没有妈妈。”

李炫君愣了。他的贫瘠的情感经历并不允许他做出得体的回答，遑论是安慰。他只好移开目光，不再去看那个让他进退维谷的源头。他低下头，很小声地说了句对不起，转过身逃也似地离开了。

\-----tbc-----


End file.
